


The snoring woke me up, dear.

by Theproductofhate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Night, Possessive Bucky Barnes, WinterFrost - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, sleeping, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theproductofhate/pseuds/Theproductofhate
Summary: Bucky's snoring wakes Loki up in the middle of the night.(kinda possessive Barnes?)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	The snoring woke me up, dear.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where I was going with this but here we are so enjoy this short fanfic!   
> Also, domestic Winterfrost is the best, don't come at me.

In the middle of the night, Loki was woken up by a loud snoring coming from beside him. He turned around to find Bucky, half naked with his chest uncovered. Only having his short sweatpants on and the blanket that was tangled up between his legs he was laying spread out on the bed, occcupying more than just a half of the space that belonged to him. 

With tired eyes Loki looked at his sleeping beauty, noticing the hair that was no longer tied together. Glancing at his wrists he couldn't see a hair tie either which meant that during the night it has probably fallen off.

Sitting up Loki pushed the strands of his black hair that were falling in his face behind his ears and rubbed his eyes. He shifted, putting the warm blanket away and slowly standing up to stretch. He looked at the clock. 3am. This was way too early.

He was letting a few minutes pass but seemed to realize that the snoring wouldn't stop soon. He went to the bed again, sat on the edge and put his hand on Bucky's chest. He leaned closer and whispered.

"James, wake up." but he didn't get a response. The snoring went on.   
Not giving up so easily, he moved the hand from the bare chest to the shoulder, shaking it slightly. The snoring stopped and two exhausted and unfocused eyes opened. He gave the god of mischief a questioning look before looking at the alarm as well. When he saw the time he groaned, turned on his stomach and put the pillow over his head.

"Why are you waking me up that early, Loki? Go back to sleep." came a muffled voice from underneath the pillow. Loki smiled, looking the soldier up and down.

"You were snoring again, Barnes. That's the fourth time this week. It's impossible getting a good night's rest with you snoring like that."

Bucky peaked from under the pillow at his boyfriend; after some time finally getting red of it and putting the soft fabric back to where it has been before.

"I'm not snoring." he pouted, turning on his back again and laying an arm over his eyes.

"You were. And it was quite loud, if I dare to say so." with that Loki pulled his feet on the bed again, crawling under his blanket and resting his back against the headboard.  
With his unoccupied hand, the one he wasn't using as an eye cover, he blindly searched for Loki's hand. When he finally found it, he tangled their fingers together and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry, doll. I didn't mean to wake you up at this godforsaken hour." Bucky said as he put his arm down, rolling onto his side and looking at his boyfriend.

"Don't worry about it. It is alright as long as you are not doing it on purpose." both laughed.   
After some time Loki began staring into nowhere before closing his eyes, clearly enjoying the silence that has fallen between them. Bucky on the other hand still had his eyes on the demi-god, observing him.

"Why don't you lay down again and try to sleep. I swear I will try to keep my snoring under control." the soldier offered as he lifted his blanket, telling him to come closer. Bucky's legs were still tangled up in the white sheet but that didn't stop the god of mischief to get under it.

Loki threw off his blanket and snuggled to his boyfriend's chest. Bucky throwing the sheet over their waists and putting an arm around Loki's. He noticed that, compared to him, the demi-god always wore a t-shirt, a hoodie and long sweatpants. It never changed.   
He nuzzled into his neck and asked.

"Mh, Loki? Why are you always fully clothed when we get to bed? Aren't you getting all hot and sweaty under the blanket?" but Loki just laughed, or rather, chuckled.

"No, not a bit. My body temperature is lower than your high midgardian one. I'm from an ice realm, don't forget that."

"Yeah, sure. But are you too cold to sleep without a t-shirt? You know, just with sweats, like me." Loki couldn't get past the fact that a sleepy Bucky was the loveliest and most adorable thing he had ever seen. His way of asking questions with sleep clouding his mind was similar to a 5 year old asking questions with this innocent voice.

"Are you trying to get me to sleep naked, James?" Loki laughed and rolled onto his back so that the arm Bucky had put around his waist before was now laying on his stomach. The sudden change in position caused Bucky to support his weight on his left arm, his face now hovering inches over Loki's.

"Well maybe I am. It's a shame hiding that beautiful body." he grined. When Loki rolled his eyes at that comment, though still smiling, Bucky added, "Listen, I'm not saying you have to sleep fully naked, but just without the top maybe?"

Bucky put his head on the trickster's chest, his arm now dangling from Loki's slim form.   
The demi-god put his hand on the soldier's head in response, letting it run through his hair.

"It's just not you, you know? I thought that after two years we could have more skin contact than just us holding hands." he pouted, sounding like a begging child.

"I know and I'm sorry love but-" before Loki could finish the sentence Bucky finished for him.

"-your body is too cold, I know, I know."he sighted, gripping Loki's waist a little bit tighter, not because he was frustrated but because he needed the contact.

"I already told you, Loki, I don't mind. I didn't wanna be your boyfriend because of your body, it's the person within I care about. 'S stupid that your temperature has to be that low." he whispered. He could feel Loki's chest rising which slowly started to lull him back to sleep; glad that the vibration that was coming from him talking kept him awake.

"I'm terribly sorry, darling. I know you want a little bit more contact but the cold will make you ill."

"I'd risk it if it means I can hold your bare chest once." Bucky laughed.

"Not for the body but for the person withing, hm? Quite controversial, James." Loki found it rather amusing. He wasn't mad, not at all. It was enjoyable watching the soldier beg for such a simple thing.

"C'mon, you sexy demi-god, how can someone look at you and not want to touch that body?" both bursted out laughing. For someone who wanted to go to sleep almost an hour ago, they were quite chatty. In the middle their laughing, Bucky stopped and looked more serious all of a sudden. "Sure hope no one else touches you without my permission, of course."

"So I need your permission to let someone touch me?"he laughed.

"Yeah."

"What if it's a doctor?"

"'S an emergancy. Touching allowed." he nuzzled his head further in Loki's cool chest.   
Loki could feel how heavy Barnes' head was getting after a while and took the silence as a sign that the soldier had finally fallen asleep again. He too closed his eyes and let the smell of Bucky's hair lull him back to sleep.

There were no further incidents.


End file.
